


Creek Boyfriend Tag

by Sulluspark



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/pseuds/Sulluspark
Summary: in which two gays are forced to do the famous youtube 'boyfriend tag' by one insistent friend by the name of clyde. otherwise known as the fic where author experiments with work skins.





	Creek Boyfriend Tag

At first, there's nothing but darkness and hushed whispers in the background.

"G-GAH! This is too much pressure, Craig!" A high-pitched voice spoke, tone suggesting anxiety.

"Calm down, honey. We'll just answer the questions fast and get it over with." A calm and monotone voice reassured in response.

Then there is a bright light as the camera takes a few seconds to focus. When it finally does, there are two boys in view. They are both seated on a brown leather couch, in what appears to be a living room. The boy on the left has a blue chullo on with a yellow puffball on the top. His face is completely blank, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of the boy next to him. Said boy has messy blonde locks and looks anxious, looking worriedly at his partner.

A painting of them is hanging on the wall in the background, drawn in the distinct anime style. Behind the camera is a brown-haired boy wearing a varsity jacket, flashing the two on the couch a thumbs up when he notices the camera is focused.

The boy in the blue sighs, but speaks anyway, "Hi. I'm Craig," he introduced. "This is my boyfriend, Tweek," the boy then unceremoniously indicates to the other boy with his unoccupied arm. "And the dumbass who's behind all this- literally and figuratively- is Clyde," he wrapped up, glaring into the camera that Clyde was currently looking into.

The other boy quickly rose and mouthed to his best friend to stop glaring at the camera. Tweek giggled, while Craig only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we're here to answer your questions that Clyde," Craig glared at the boy again, "asked for without our fucking permission."

Before an argument could escalate- and Tweek knew one would, as Craig liked to fight, and even his best friend couldn't be spared from that fact- the blonde boy interrupted. "A-anyway! We're going to answer your questions, now." He put an arm on chullo boy's shoulder until the other relaxed. That didn't mean he wasn't still in a bad mood, though. 

"Whatever." His eyes went down to his phone as he read the words aloud, "First question: when did we first realize we liked each other?" On the screen, the tweet he'd been reading off of was shown. 

cute coffee boy  
@tweekisbae   
@clyde_dono so when did you first realize you liked each other? #askcreekquestions.  3:09 PM - 3 Jan 2018  2,323  2,441 

"W-wow, we're starting off with that?" Tweek questioned nervously. 

Craig snorted, remembering his past self. "It took a long time, especially since our relationship only started because our town forced us together." He smiled fondly at Tweek, "We were around each other a lot to keep up the pretense, and it just kind of happened. Once I started thinking about it, I couldn't get it out of my head." 

The blonde smiled brightly at the response before replying himself, "It was the same for me. We were around each other so much that I got used to it. Then when he would leave, I'd get depressed but I didn't really know why-" Tweek frowned, which Craig kissed away, "And then I started thinking why I was feeling that way and realized that I had a crush on him because normal friends wouldn't act like that."

Behind the camera, Clyde was tearing up, but made a 'go on' gesture. 

Craig rolled his eyes, but proceeded to ask the next question, "Okay, next... what were our first impressions of each other." 

devoted south park fan @blacklivesmatter   
@clyde_dono first impressions maybe? #askcreekquestions.  4:11 PM - 3 Jan 2018  2,011  2,080 

"I thought he was a spaz." Craig answered bluntly and without hesitation. 

"And I thought he was an asshole," Tweek retorted.

"But you're with this asshole, now," Craig smirked before planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead. 

The male sighed deeply, but was smiling as he read aloud the next question. "What does the other dislike the most?" 

resident badass  
@mothertucker   
@clyde_dono what (or who) do you guys hate the most? #askcreekquestions.  11:47 PM - 5 Jan 2018  3,270  2,770 

"Cartman." Both replied instantaneously. They both grinned at each other as Craig flipped off the camera. "Seriously, fuck that asshole." 

Clyde had to get them back on track after that outburst. 

"This one's similar to the other one, but what do you like the most about the other?" Craig read off. Then, "I like everything about him." 

clyde_dono **anonymous** asked: what thing do you like the most about the other?  thanks for the question! make sure to watch the video!  #askcreekquestions#south park #clyde donovan #go subscribe to my youtube channel 4,347 notes 

"Craig," Tweek scolded. 

The black-haired boy sighed. "Fine. If I had to name just one thing, it'd probably be his empathy. I don't have any of it." 

Tweek smiled, "And if I had to name only one thing, it would be the fact that he cares about me." The blonde poked his boyfriend's cheek. "Even though he doesn't show it here, he makes sure I understand that he cares in his actions." 

Craig frowned, obviously uncomfortable with how the blonde was making him look soft, so he hurried onto the next question. "Okay, now: who said 'I love you' first?" 

clyde_dono **anonymous** asked: who said 'i love you' first?  thanks for the question! make sure to watch the video!  #askcreekquestions#south park #clyde donovan #go subscribe to my youtube channel 5,003 notes 

The boy put the phone down. "I had to." 

"You didn't have to!" 

"If I'd have gone at your pace, we'd still be 'just friends' right now." 

Tweek pouted but didn't argue. He scrolled through the endless amount of tweets before his eyes lit up, "Oohh... how about this one: do you remember our first date?" The boy turned to his companion expectantly to see if he'd answer correctly. 

creek is my aesthetic @rememberseason19   
@clyde_dono first date details?! #askcreekquestions.  9:27 PM - 5 Jan 2018  1,623  1,502 

Craig smirked at him. "Obviously I know. I was the one to suggest it, remember?" He turned to the camera lazily. "Our first date was at an amusement park. We went on the ferris wheel." 

Tweek frowned. "No, that wasn't our first date." 

"Hanging out at our houses and playing video games doesn't count!" Craig defended, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the blonde next to him. The boy started to giggle, his disappointed expression fading away as he gave up the act. 

"I know. I'm just messing with you!" 

Craig sighed, exasperated. "Don't do that. You almost made me feel bad." 

"Aw, poor baby." The blonde rolled his eyes before pecking him on the cheek. He went back to looking through questions on his phone, when his eyes caught on one. His face scrunched up in confusion. 

"What is it?" The chullo-wearing boy tried to look over his shoulder. 

clyde_dono **anonymous** asked: who pitches? who catches? if you know what I mean...  thanks for the question! make sure to watch the video!  #askcreekquestions#south park #clyde donovan #go subscribe to my youtube channel 5,999 notes 

"Who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?" Tweek looked at Craig, confused. "What does that mean?" 

The chullo-adorned boy's eye twitched. "We're not answering that. Next question." He looked at his phone and read off the first thing he saw, "When did you become 'official'?"

clyde_dono **anonymous** asked: when were you 'officially' a couple?  thanks for the question! make sure to watch the video!  #askcreekquestions#south park #clyde donovan #go subscribe to my youtube channel 4,721 notes 

"Hm," the blonde looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I'd say about a week after we confessed to each other. We didn't really try to hide it, and then Clyde found out and told everybody." Tweek explained, then looked to the other boy, "You?" 

Craig shrugged. It was apparently an agreement, as the boy made no move to answer. "It sounds about right," he said simply. The blonde huffed at his lack of reply but moved on. 

"I hate to be the killjoy here, but are there things that make you question your relationship? And if so, what?" The blonde read off. "Ah..." 

where tf is kenny @youkilledkenny   
@clyde_dono I hate to be the killjoy here, but are there things that make you question your relationship? And if so, what? #askcreekquestions.  4:58 AM - 7 Jan 2018  889  1,110 

Craig sighed deeply. "Yes, there are," he started, seeing as his boyfriend looked to be lost in thought. "For me, it's when Tweek has panic attacks. I always freak out whenever it happens, no matter how many times I've helped him through one," the arm around Tweek's shoulder tightened, "I always feel like I'll fuck up." 

Tweek smiled sadly at his partner before looking down at the floor. "I worry that I'll freak him out with my panic attacks and he'll just leave." The boy mumbled. "And there are times that he gets really violent and it scares me." 

There is a moment of silence as the boys reflect on the things they've said. In the quiet, the sound of sniffling is obvious. 

"C-clyde?" The blonde asked, surprised. 

The brown-haired boy had tears going down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" 

Craig facepalmed. "Clyde. You are such a crybaby." 

"I can't help it! That was so sad!" 

Tweek smiled nervously. "A-anyway, let's continue. This time with something happy." He stared pointedly at his friend, who'd wiped the tears off his face and gave them the thumbs up before disappearing behind the camera again. 

"Something happy, huh?" Craig murmured. "How about this for something happy: what's the best memory you have with each other?" 

clyde_dono **anonymous** asked: best memory you have of the other while being in a relationship?  thanks for the question! make sure to watch the video!  #askcreekquestions#south park #clyde donovan #go subscribe to my youtube channel 5,204 notes 

The question brought a smile back onto Tweek's face as he recalled the scene fondly. "It was really nice when Craig got me coffee and a blanket to wrap myself in when the whole thing with the president happened." He leaned into his boyfriend, who let a rare smile appear on his usually neutral face. 

"When Tweek bought me Stripe #4." 

The two boys smiled at each other for a while before sharing a kiss in front of the camera. Craig flipped off the camera (because it was in Clyde's direction and he was disrupting them with his loud awing). The screen then turns black with no warning. 

Clyde would fret later when he finds out the camera had lost battery while halfway through the questionnaire. 

But even missing half the footage, the video would end up going viral. 

**Author's Note:**

> none of the art here is mine except for the youtube edit (thumbnail pic is from south park: fractured but whole). tumblr code is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979). twitter code is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940).


End file.
